Today's automobile bodies are treated with multiple layers of coatings which not only enhance the appearance of the automobile, but also provide protection from corrosion, chipping, ultraviolet light, acid rain and other environmental conditions which can deteriorate the coating appearance and underlying car body.
The formulations of these coatings can vary widely. However, a major challenge that faces all automotive manufacturers is how to rapidly dry and cure these coatings with minimal capital investment and floor space, which is valued at a premium in manufacturing plants.
Various ideas have been proposed to speed up drying and curing processes for automobile coatings, such as hot air convection drying. While hot air drying is rapid, a skin can form on the surface of the coating which impedes the escape of volatiles from the coating composition and causes pops, bubbles or blisters which ruin the appearance of the dried coating.
Other methods and apparatus for drying and curing a coating applied to an automobile body are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,771,728; 4,907,533; 4,908,231 and 4,943,447, in which the automobile body is heated with radiant heat for a time sufficient to set the coating on Class A surfaces of the body and subsequently cured with heated air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,068 discloses a method and apparatus for accelerating the drying and curing of refinish coatings for automobiles using infrared radiation. Ventilation air used to protect the infrared radiators from solvent vapors is discharged as a laminar flow over the car body. FIG. 15 is a graph of temperature as a function of time showing the preferred high temperature/short drying time curve 122 versus conventional infrared drying (curve 113) and convection drying (curve 114). Such rapid, high temperature drying techniques can be undesirable because a skin can form on the surface of the coating that can cause pops, bubbles or blisters, as discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,279 discloses a process and apparatus for drying automobile coatings using direct radiant energy, a majority of which has a wavelength greater than 5 microns. Heated air is circulated under turbulent conditions against the back sides of the walls of the heating chamber to provide the radiant heat. Then, the heated air is circulated as a generally laminar flow along the inner sides of the walls to maintain the temperature of the walls and remove volatiles from the drying chamber. As discussed at column 7, lines 18-22, air movement is maintained at a minimum in the central portion of the inner chamber in which the automobile body is dried.
A rapid, multi-stage drying process for automobile coatings is needed which inhibits formation of surface defects and discoloration in the coating, particularly for use with liquid basecoats to be overcoated with liquid topcoat.